


My Missing Link

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Abrams's Universe, Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock loses his mother, his home and T'Pring. How can he survive the emptiness around him?  He need not search for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Missing Link

Alone, my mind empty for she is no longer there.

 

There is no difference though, the link she could not bear.

 

I shield myself nonetheless for death is everywhere.

 

Many Vulcans have lost their mates as they cry out in despair.

 

My mother also gone, who lived on Vulcan who was born on Earth.

 

No longer an oddity, the human that gave me birth.

 

You may think that we are cold and do not feel.

 

If only you knew the truth, what is for real.

 

We are a proud and logical race.

 

But a certain event happens and leaves us in disgrace.

 

It is a subject that is taboo.

 

But I need to say it to you.

 

Every seventh year of our adult life,

 

We must return home and take a wife.

 

But now home is gone and wife is too.

 

Nothing is left for me, I do not know what to do.

 

Dear mother, how I miss you so.

 

I have no direction, don't know where to go.

 

Will I ever find someone like you?

 

So honest and accepting, so true.

 

All I have are strangers among me.

 

Never will they understand my misery.

 

Anger and hatred billows up inside my soul.

 

This human male in front of me makes me lose control.

 

What does he know of pain and suffering?

 

He is only a weak and spoiled human being.

 

Filth and lies spew from his breath.

 

All I wish now is that he meets his death.

 

Strong hand upon his throat, I cut off his essence.

 

But something comes forth, it is his presence.

 

A crack of light shines through this darkened maze.

 

As my father speaks my name, I leave this clouded haze.

 

For there can be no doubt from what I have seen.

 

My mind is full now and it will never be how it once has been.

 

No longer need to question it, or to think.

 

You are my missing link.


End file.
